List of Monsters, Inc. characters
This is a list of characters appearing in the film Monsters, Inc. Boo Boo is a little human girl who accidentally enters the monster world. She wears a pink shirt and purple pants and socks. Before she arrives, the monsters live in deep fear of human children because they believe that human children are deadly. She almost becomes a victim in an evil plan to tackle the power crisis of the city, and is saved by Sulley and Mike. Along the way, from Boo, they discover that child's laughter, which has ten times the power of a scream, is a more rewarding source of energy. Therefore, all the monsters sneak into children's rooms at night and, rather than frighten them, make them laugh. More importantly, Sulley and Mike find that human children are not dangerous and special relationship is built up between Boo and them. Celia Mae '''Celia Mae is Mike Wazowski's girlfriend. She has snakes for hair, like the Greek mythological creature Medusa. In the movie, Celia is celebrating her birthday, so Mike invites her to an Asian-like restaurant, Harryhausen's (named in honor of legendary monster maker Ray Harryhausen), but due to Boo, the place is contained by the CDA. One device that is made to make a large dome that would get rid of fatal germs, but could harm people without CDA armor, which is why Celia came back to work the next day with serious injuries. Although mad at Mike, she finds out about Randall trying to capture Mike and Sulley, so she caused a crowd to block his way. Henry J. Waternoose Henry J. Waternoose is the director of a famous scaring company called Monsters Inc. He is one of three owners, all cast down from lineage. Sulley, being the company's biggest "producer" and Waternoose's protegée, is asked to come down to the scare training room and show the new employees how scaring should be done. Waternoose is behind a plot to increase the dwindling scare production along with Randall, the company's second-biggest producer, and a less-than-savory fellow worker. When Waternoose finally figures out that Sulley and his teammate and pal Mike Wazowski have the child, Waternoose is forced to send Mike and Sulley to the Himalayas. In the end, Randall is taken care of by Sulley and Mike. Waternoose corners Sulley in what is he believes to be Boo's bedroom, and announces his intention to "kidnap a thousand children" if that's what it takes to keep the company alive. The room turns out to be the training room, where the training sessions are observed, recorded and played back to analyze the trainee's performance. With this incriminating evidence, Waternoose is taken away by the Child Detection Agency (CDA). Henry J. Waternoose is the last animated character voiced by James Coburn; his first was Looten Plunder from Captain Planet and the Planeteers. James P. Sullivan ''James P. "Sulley" Sullivan' is a large, furry blue monster with purple spots, voiced by John Goodman. When he is first seen, Sulley is the top scarer at Monsters, Inc., responsible for generating the scares that provide power for the city of Monstropolis along with his partner, Mike Wazowski. During the course of events, Sulley accidentally allows a small girl, Boo, to enter the Monster World. He attempts to return her to her room, but to no avail. When her presence becomes public knowledge, he hides her in his home, eventually coming to realize that she is not as dangerous he has been led to believe. Mike Wazowski Michael "Mike" Wazowski is shown as a sort of Cyclops monster in the shape of a tennis ball, with one large yellow eye. He has two small horns on the top of his head. His arms are dangly, with four fingers on each hand. His legs are skinny with big feet He was voiced by Billy Crystal. Mike is more than the movie's 'comic relief'. He and Sulley are best friends and are a team in the Monsters Inc factory. He is initially much more reluctant towards Boo, and although he does not form as close a relationship with her as Sulley, he warms up to her and makes it possible for Sulley to find her again in the end of the film. Randall Boggs Randall Boggs is the main antagonist and the main villain in the movie. His voice was provided by Steve Buscemi. Randall resembles an anthropomorphic lizard, with the ability to change his color from purple and blue to blend into his surroundings at will, much like a chameleon, making him invisible. He works as a Scarer for the power company Monsters Inc. by entering children's rooms via a system of closet doors and scaring sleeping children. Children's screams are collected and used to power the city. Randall acts as the direct rival of the movie's protagonists, James P. Sullivan, and Mike Wazowski, and is in competition with them for the glorious post of Top Scarer. However, Randall has also constructed a "Scream Extractor," and attempts to kidnap a human child in cooperation with the company's leader, Henry J. Waternoose, with the hopes to eventually rise to the leader of the company. He is defeated after a chase through the factory and is banished through a door (which is immediately destroyed) into a trailer, where a redneck matriarch, believing he is an alligator, hits him in the head multiple times with a shovel. Randall is never seen or mentioned again in the film after that. Roz Roz is the bookkeeper of the Monsters, Inc. factory She has a very rough voice and has a slug-like body. Roz has green-brown skin and a bit of grey hair on the top of her head, and wears a red shirt. Mike Wazowski, James P. Sullivan's assistant, tries to avoid getting in trouble with Roz mostly because, no matter how many times he tries to remind himself, he almost always forgets to file his paperwork. Category:Pixar characters